Mewtwo's Fairy Tales
by Meg-sama
Summary: During a sudden storm, Mewtwo is left to watch all the 'little ones' while they are stuck inside
1. Chapter 1

Me: ♫ I loves you allllllllllll!♫ :blows kisses:

You: Uhhhhhh…?

Random Guy says: Randomly get out of my random way:shoves Meg into random pit:

Sock Puppet of Meg :pops out through computer screen: Just read the story and remember all the characters don't belong to me, but to the people they belong to. :goes back where it came from:

You:slowly inches away from your computer and pushes the back button:

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

It was just a normal day at the smash castle. Until the sky clouded over and it started to rain heavily, that is. :Ka-thoom: The thunder echoed and the lightning flashed across the sky. I stood next to one of the floor-to-ceiling windows in the library; momentarily distracted from my book by the sudden appearance of the rain. Almost as soon as the first drop hit the window, a fire roared to life in the fireplace in the reading area to my right. Lightning lit up the sky. "One one-thousand, two one-tho-" I thought out loud, waiting for the thunder.

"The lightening is striking two and a half miles away." Marth, my reading mate, commented from his lounging position on one of the plush reading chairs.

"Yes, it looks like the rest of the melees will be postponed for today." I added, turning away from the window.

Suddenly a high pitched squealing came from the hall. "What is that?" Marth shouted over the noise while covering his ears in pain, "And why won't it shut up?"

With a bang, the library door burst open and all the little'ins of the smash crew came stumbling in. With sniffling and whimpering, they all clung to my legs. _Young ones are such drama queens…but irresistible none the less._ I thought as I looked down at their scared faces, I lingered a moment on Luigi, _Even though some of them are not that young._ "What is the matter?" I questioned

"The thunder is scary!" The Ice Climbers cried in unison with terror in their eyes.

Another roll of thunder made them cling even harder to my legs. I gave a little chuckle and patted them all on the head one by one. "Let's go to the living room." I said soothingly, heading towards the door; they all followed with out a second thought. I noticed Marth shaking his head with amusement and going back to his book as I passed him. "I'd hate to be you." he thought, knowing I would hear him. "You are just jealous because they think you are a female." I thought back, and watched his face twist in anger.

We walked down the hall to the common room. To my surprise, it was almost completely empty; usually it is filled with people, especially when we are all stuck inside. Only Mr. Game & Watch sat close to the fire. He gave us a cheerful beep hello when we all positioned ourselves around the fire as well. They all looked to me expectantly, their eyes wide with fright. "Piiiii…" Pikachu and Pichu wailed as another strike of lightning made the electricity blink. I really had hoped someone else was going to be in the room. If it was Peach I would have left them in her care. Even Jigglypuff would be better than me; she can put them to sleep. I sighed and glanced out the window just in time to see Sheik running around in the rain and Ganondorf chasing after him with an umbrella. I guess not everyone was stuck inside. I looked back to the small ones, their fear eminent on their faces.

"Beep beep?" Mr. Game & Watch asked suddenly, pointing to the book in my hands.

I looked down. Hans Anderson's Fairy Tales and Wonder Stories. "Sure I will, this has alot of great stories." I aswered.

"Which one are you going to read?" Ness asked with his wanderlust showing.

I slowly opened the book, and slowly ran my finger down the table of contents, watching as the group about my feet squirm with anticipation.

"Just pick already!" a voice shouted out, surprising everyone. I looked up at the farthest chair and was amused to find Captain Falcon waiting impatiently for me to start.

"Fine, fine." I rumbled, "How about….The Ice Queen?"

"BO-RING!" Young Link exclaimed with a fake yawn.

"Just wait and see little green one, just wait and see." I responded, poking his belly in a playful manner. He just pouted.

"Now, then, let us begin." I started reading. "When we are at the end of the story we shall know more than we know now: but to begin.

Once upon a time there was a wicked Hand; indeed, he was the most mischievous of all sprites. One day he was in a very good humor, for he had made a mirror with the power of causing all that was good and beautiful, when it was reflected therein, to look poor and mean; but that which was good for nothing and looked ugly was shown magnified and increased in ugliness. In this mirror the most beautiful landscapes looked like boiled spinach, and the best persons were turned into frights, or appeared to stand on their heads; their faces were so distorted that they were not to be recognized; and if any one had a mole, you might be sure that it would be magnified and spread over both nose and mouth. "That's glorious fun!" said the Hand. If a good thought passed through a man's mind, then a grin was seen in the mirror, and the Hand laughed heartily at his clever discovery. All the little hands who went to his school-for he kept a hand-school-told one another that a miracle had happened; and that now only, as they thought, it would be possible to see how the world really looked. They ran about with the mirror, and at last there was not a land or a person who was not represented distorted in the mirror. So then they thought they would fly up to the sky, and have a joke there. The higher they flew with the mirror the more terribly it grinned; they could hardly hold it fast. Higher and higher still they flew, nearer and nearer to the stars, when suddenly the mirror shook so terribly with grinning, that it flew out of their hands and fell to the earth, where it was dashed in a hundred million and more pieces. And now it worked much more evil than before, for some of these pieces were hardly so large as a grain of sand, and they flew about the wide world, and when they go into people's eyes, there they stayed; and them people saw everything perverted, or only had an eye for that which was evil. This happened because the very smallest bit had the same power which the whole mirror had possessed. Some persons even got a splinter in their heart, and then it made one shudder, for their heart became like a lump of ice. Some of the broken pieces were so large that they were used for window-panes, through which one could not see one's friends. Other pieces were put in spectacles; and that was a sad affair when people put on their glasses to see well and rightly. Then the wicked Hand laughed till he almost choked, for all this tickled his fancy. The fine splinters still flew about in the air: and now we shall hear what happened next.

With a dramatic flash, the power flicked off. The small ones (along with Captain Falcon) screamed once again as the fire dramatically lighted the room. With a snap of my fingers, I set some purple fire around the room the help with the lighting; including one above my head so I could see the tiny printing of the book.

"So what happened next?" Kirby squeaked, once again using his perfect grammar. It was hard enough to understand the puff-ball, not including his impeccable use of the English language.

"Well, what _happened_ next was…"

* * *

Me: Now for the rest of the disclaimer: 

The paragraph of the story The Ice Queen is copyrighted to Hans Anderson (except for the hand part ;-P) so plz don't sue. I promise the rest of the story won't be copied out of the book!

Mewtwo: I would never use the word 'little'ins'

Me: I know, but I love that word!

Mewtwo: Yeah, and I love this word...fwoosh :fwoosh:

Me: Ahhh:runs to find a way to put out the purple flames:

Mewtwo: Now that's entertainment.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: OMG! I updated this story. It's cuz I lost the book, then found it, then put it in my room, then lost it agian.

Zolo: That and your lazy

Me: So? And what teen isn't?

Zolo: It also dosen't help that you write 5+ stories at a time

Me: No, I guess it don't

Zolo: Dosen't

Me: Whatever, the moral is that I may be a senior, but I still don't do my homework! Oh, and the story The Snow Queen belongs to Hans Christian Anderson and the SSB characters are copywrited to Nintendo

* * *

Ch.2: A little boy and a little girl 

In a large town, where it was so crowded that no one had a garden because there just wasn't enough room, lived a young boy and girl. They were not brother and sister, but cared for each other as if it was so. Their houses were next to each other, and only had to step across a small gap to reach each others' roofs.

The children's parents used the roofs as their garden, with boxes and pots of vegetables and two rose plants. They would have much fun playing in their rose garden. But in winter, their fun was ended by the cold and snow. The boy's name was Popo, and the girl's was Nana. In the winter, the only way to play was to go all the way to the bottom floor and then go back up to the other's house. For it was too cold to stay outside.

"Look how the white bees swarm!" Popo's old grandmother said once when Nana paid them a visit.

"Do the white bees ever pick a queen?" asked the young boy, knowing that other bees always chose one.

"Yes." said his grandmother, "She is always where the swarm is thickest. At night she comes and looks into the windows. It is she who leaves the wondrous designs on the glass that you see when you wake."

"Wow." Both the children uttered in awe, for they had seen the flower-like designs and therefore knew it was the truth.

"Can the Snow Queen come in?" asked the little girl.

"Let her come in! Then I could put her on the stove and watch her melt!" the little boy laughed, wishing the cold weather was over.

And his grandmother patted his head and moved on to other stories.

One evening, when Popo sat at home bored, he ventured to peek out his window. As he watched the snowflakes swirl and land, he noticed one land on the edge of one of the flower pots. Under his very watch, the snowflake began to grow and grow, until it changed into the form of a woman. She then turned her icy, empty gaze to Popo and beckoned him to her. He was so frightened he ran to the other side of the room, and from his last glance at the window he thought he saw the shadow of a bird fly past the glass.

Soon after that evening, spring once again appeared. The sun shone and plants grew; once again, the children sat and played in their roof top garden. They looked up to the clear sky and looked to their blossoming roses, and wished that these lazy days would never end.

One afternoon, while they sat looking a picture book of birds and beasts Popo cried out.

"Oh, there is a pain in my heart and now something has flown into my eye!"

Nana quickly looked to him and watched him wink and wink, but she could see anything in his eye.

"I think I got it out." he said, but it wasn't. Because the thing that went into his eye was in fact a piece of the fated magic mirror and poor Popo had also gotten one in his heart, and though it didn't hurt any longer, it was still there.

"Why are you crying, stupid? It makes you look dumb, especially since there is nothing wrong with me. Hey," he said right after, "that rose is bug eaten! And that one is crooked. Why, there all ugly; just like the box they are planted in."

Popo then proceeded to knock the box over and pull the roses out by the roots.

"What are you doing?" the little girl cried.

He just gave her an empty look and went back into his window, leaving Nana to cry among the ruined roses.

After that day, all Popo would do was cause trouble. He could pick up someone's most hated trait and mimic it. Quite a few would say, "How clever that boy has become." But it was not him, but the pieces of the nasty mirror the horrible hand had made. He even took to teasing little Nana, which broke the little girls heart, for her soul was devoted to him.

Even his playing had changed. It seemed as if he knew everything by just looking at it.

"Look here, Nana." he said one winter afternoon while they played outside, "Look at how magnificent these snowflakes are."

He held them underneath a magnifying glass, so they seemed much bigger that usual.

"They are perfect in every way, they do not hold one single fault!" he continued, "If only they did not melt."

The very next day, he met Nana where they usually do with his big gloves on and a sled on his back.

"I have permission to go play in the market square with the other children today." he simply said, and was off with out a second thought. Leaving Nana alone.

In the square one of the other children and him moved around and around on the frozen ground. When it was the other child to push the sled, he pushed it so hard that they flew down the street. They just moved on and on and Popo began to grow scared when he saw the city gates come into view. With in a minute they went past the gates and beyond. Popo tried to let go of the sled's rope and escape, but it was going too fast! He cried out in fear, but no one was around to hear him. As he sat and watched while they drove deeper and deeper into the snow; he notice the snowflakes grow larger and larger, until they were the size of giant birds.

At that moment, the sled stopped and the other passenger of the sled stood up. It was no longer a child, but a woman. And no ordinary woman, at that, it was the Snow Queen. She was clothed in all white, the only color she wore other that that was all shades of pink.

"We have traveled fast," she said, "but now it is freezing cold! Come under my coat." With open arms, the queen wrapped Popo up in her thick, pink shawl.

How much colder Popo felt underneath her coat! But all he could do was shiver.

"You are still cold, child?" she asked gently; then she bent down and kissed Popo on the forehead.

Oh! Her kiss was like ice running through his veins. Popo thought, at first, that he would die from the cold, but that sensation slowly faded and he no longer felt the cold at all. The Snow Queen gave Popo one more kiss on the head and he suddenly forgot Nana, his grandmother, and everyone else he knew.

"And now you get no more kisses. Or I shall kiss you to death." she said.

As if for the first time, Popo looked to her and noticed how beautiful she was. She was as the snowflakes, perfect in every way; not like when he saw her before. He sat with her and told her how clever he was and how he could calculate anything that had to do with numbers. He told the queen everything he could think of and more. The whole time he spoke, the Snow Queen listened with a smile on her face.

When Popo ran of things to say, the Snow Queen took him up to where she lived. They flew very high in the sky, where Popo noticed a crystal-blue moon; a moon he stared at on the cold winter nights, while during the day he slept at the Snow Queen's feet.

I looked down at my audience, and they stared back with wide eyes.

"Why don't we take a break?" I said, closing the book.

"Nooooooooooo!" quite a few of the audience members yelled out in protest. But some of the members, (Falco and Luigi, not to name any names) rushed out of the room, most likely in search of a bathroom.

"See, some needed a break." I commented, while scanning the room. The Ice Climbers caught my attention first. They sat very close to each other, worry in their eyes. "Something the matter?" I asked them politely.

"What happens?" they both ask quickly.

"You'll see." I slyly answer.

* * *

Me: Please review, and in the case your reading this first... **read** and review!

Zolo: and in the case your smart, run away now (whispers) before she gets you like she got me!

Me: I heard that!

Zolo: (gulp) (hides in corner)

Me: Bwahahahahahaha! All bow down before the mighty fan girl!1!11!


End file.
